Forever
"Forever & Always"' '''is a song written by Taylor Swift. It is the eleventh track from her second studio album, [[Fearless|''Fearless]]. A soft, sad piano version was featured on ''Fearless Platinum Edition''. Story The song was written about Taylor's ex-boyfriend, singer Joe Jonas. He broke up with Taylor during a 27 second phone call. Hidden message Hidden message: If you play these games we're both going to lose Taylor's relationship with Joe was full of mind tricks and mystery, and towards the end, Taylor was no longer happy with how the relationship was, and it hurt them both. Hidden message (piano version): Still miss who I thought he was Even after breaking up, Taylor wished that she was still with the person she once knew, but he turned out to be a completely different person in the end. Lyrics :1 :Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye :And we caught onto something :I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me :Were you just kidding? :'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down :We almost never speak :I don't feel welcome anymore :Baby what happened, please tell me? :'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door :Chorus :And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called :And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all :And you flashback to when he said forever and always :Oh, and it rains in your bedroom :Everything is wrong :It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone :Cause I was there when you said forever and always :2 :Was I out of line? :Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide :Like a scared little boy :I looked into your eyes :Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure :So here's everything coming down to nothing :Here's to silence that cuts me to the core :Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore :Chorus :And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called :And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all :And you flashback to when he said forever and always :Oh, and it rains in your bedroom :Everything is wrong :It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone :'cause I was there when you said forever and always :You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so :Bridge :Back up, baby, back up :Did you forget everything :Back up, baby, back up :Did you forget everything :Chorus :'cause it rains in your bedroom :Everything is wrong :It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone :'cause I was there when you said forever and always :Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called :And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all :And you flashback to when we said forever and always :Chorus :And it rains in your bedroom :Everything is wrong :It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone :'cause I was there when you said forever and always :You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always I don't think so yeah External link *From her official website Category:Lyrics Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Fearless songs